


Una profezia per Tendou Satori

by Lia483



Series: Tendou Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, POV Tendou Satori, Pre-Relationship, Prophetic Visions, Ravenclaw Semi Eita, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin Daishou Suguru, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Slytherin Matsukawa Issei, Slytherin Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori Week, Tendou Week 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Tendou Week 2020 - Day 2: Fantasy!AU --> TenSemi + Hogwarts!AUTendou Satori seguì con lo sguardo l'alto soffitto splendente di stelle, mentre percorreva il corridoio tra i tavoli insieme ai suoi compagni del primo anno, pronti per lo Smistamento di cui aveva sentito tanto decantare.L'aria era così satura di magia che poteva quasi annusarla, o almeno quella era la sua idea, cosa che lo fece ridacchiare appena, eccitato, attirando lo sguardo di un altro paio di bambini, forse troppo spaventati da tutto l'ambiente per capire cosa ci fosse di divertente.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tendou Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752196
Kudos: 6
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Una profezia per Tendou Satori

Tendou Satori seguì con lo sguardo l'alto soffitto splendente di stelle, mentre percorreva il corridoio tra i tavoli insieme ai suoi compagni del primo anno, pronti per lo Smistamento di cui aveva sentito tanto decantare.  
L'aria era così satura di magia che poteva quasi annusarla, o almeno quella era la sua idea, cosa che lo fece ridacchiare appena, eccitato, attirando lo sguardo di un altro paio di bambini, forse troppo spaventati da tutto l'ambiente per capire cosa ci fosse di divertente. Forse erano Nati Babbani. Non aveva mai parlato con dei Nati Babbani, venendo da una famiglia Purosangue che frequentava solo altri Purosangue.  
Diede una piccola gomitata al ragazzo poco più alto di lui al suo fianco, il suo migliore amico fin da bambini per l'amicizia tra le loro due famiglie. "Wakatoshi-kun, hai visto il soffitto? È tutto stellato e illuminato dalle candele!"  
Il ragazzo più serio alzò la testa, facendo un cenno. Tendou sapeva che l'altro non era bravo a mostrare i propri sentimenti, per via della rigida infanzia avuta, ma poteva cogliere lo scintillio di interesse nello sguardo. Nonostante fossero nati Purosangue, la magia non smetteva mai di incuriosirli.  
"Pensi che finiremo nella stessa Casa?"  
"Non credo, dall'ereditarietà delle nostre famiglie, ma mi piacerebbe molto, Tendou."  
Sorrise allegro, dandogli una piccola spallata. "Anche a me, Wakatoshi-kun! Penso che il rosso dei Grifondoro si intonerebbe bene con i miei capelli, che dici?"  
Prima che Ushijima potesse rispondere, il professore che li aveva accompagnati fin lì attirò la loro attenzione.  
"Ora vi poserò il Cappello sulla testa e verrete smistati nelle vostre case, quindi vi prego un po' di silenzio." Si schiarì la voce, spingendo con un dito gli occhiali sul naso, prima di sollevare con l'altra mano la punta del Cappello e srotolare la pergamena con i nomi dei primi anni.  
"Akimiya Noboru."  
Tendou seguì soltanto il primo smistamento, sorridendo eccitato al veder parlare il Cappello, dopo qualche secondo che era stato appoggiato sulla testa del ragazzo, da uno squarcio nella stoffa, prima di cominciare a distrarsi dalla chiamata di quelli prima di lui, era più impegnato a guardare ogni cosa, dalle candele che galleggiavano, ai volti dei suoi futuri professori, tutto attirava il suo sguardo rubino, appena più scuro dei suoi capelli dritti.  
Ad un certo punto cominciò a guardare di nuovo i suoi futuri compagni di classe, cercando di indovinare dove sarebbero finiti prima che raggiungessero il cappello. Non si stupì di riuscire ad azzeccarne la maggior parte, alcuni erano proprio inaspettati. Come un ragazzo dai morbidi capelli castani, due grandi occhi caramello e un sorrisetto furbetto che aveva pensato di veder andare a Serpeverde e invece era stato spedito al tavolo di Corvonero.  
Si dimenticò il nome dopo qualche secondo, tornando a chi era ancora in piedi al suo fianco. Ushijima pareva annoiato, dava sempre quell'impressione, ma Tendou era sicuro non vedesse l'ora di dirigersi allo sgabello.  
Sperava davvero di finire nella sua stessa Casa, sarebbe stato più facile con la scuola, ma non era così positivo. Dopotutto la famiglia Ushijima era così piena di Corvonero che difficilmente sarebbe finito a Serpeverde come lui. Sapeva, però, che il più grande desiderio dell'amico era entrare nei Grifondoro. Sperava proprio che ci riuscisse.  
Ad un certo punto, girandosi, incontrò per un secondo lo sguardo del ragazzo seduto sullo sgabello, un visetto carino circondato da scompigliati capelli castano scuro. La bocca era curvata in un piccolo broncio e anche se i loro occhi erano uno verso l'altro, il ragazzo sembrava impegnato in una fitta conversazione mentale. Aveva persino incrociato le braccia sulla divisa ordinata, chiaramente non voleva perdere.  
E alla fine il Cappello urlò alla sala "Corvonero!", facendo annuire il moretto prima di dirigersi al suo tavolo.  
Ridacchiò a quel piccolo spettacolo, anche se non era sicuro che altri l'avessero notato oltre a lui, a parte per il fatto che il Cappello era rimasto sulla testa del ragazzo per almeno un minuto intero rispetto ad altri che erano stati a malapena sfiorati. Gli dispiaceva solo non sapere il suo nome, forse avrebbe potuto chiederglielo nei giorni seguenti.  
Finalmente giunse il suo turno e, con un ultimo saluto a Ushijima, saltellò al posto sullo sgabello, attirando qualche risatina ma ignorandole come se non potesse sentirle. Non erano niente di nuovo.  
Il Cappello non si adattava bene ai capelli rossi che aveva posizionato personalmente, ma lo prese e se lo tenne stretto sulla testa, per aiutarlo.  
_Oh un nuovo Tendou..._ , disse una voce nella sua mente.  
_Piacere, signor Cappello!_ , pensò con tono amichevole e allegro.  
_Intraprendente, noncurante delle regole, ma molto attento e perspicacie... e vedo che hai la Veggenza dalla tua... sarà interessante metterti in..._ "Serpeverde!" urlò il Cappello, prima ancora che potesse chiedergli qualcosa, capire come facesse a leggere nella mente, che tipo di incanto gli avessero fatto e chi.  
La vecchia stoffa gli fu tolta dalle dita e con un balzo si diresse verso il proprio tavolo, l'ultimo a sinistra. Sembrava festante per il suo arrivo come lo era stato per tutti gli altri. Gli fece piacere.  
Strinse la mano a qualche ragazzo più grande, prima di sedersi accanto ad un ragazzo che aveva osservato prima, con sopracciglia così spesse da sembrare due bruchi.  
Osservò Ushijima fargli un saluto quando il Cappello lo assegnò a Grifondoro, cosa che ricambiò con un saluto della mano fin troppo entusiasta.  
"Non dovresti festeggiare qualcuno di un'altra Casa" fu il commento di un ragazzo la cui unica definizione per descriverlo sembrava _serpentesco_.  
"È il mio migliore amico fin da bambini, merita un applauso per essere riuscito ad andare nella Casa che desiderava contro la tendenza familiare corvonero."  
"Ah ignora Daishou, è un idiota" gli rispose il ragazzo con le grandi sopracciglia, con una scrollata di spalle.  
"Grazie del consiglio, me ne ricorderò sicuramente."  
"Ehi!"  
Quando finì lo Smistamento, l'anziano preside disse alcune parole di benvenuto prima di battere la mani. Di fronte a loro comparve una tavola imbandita dove fino a quel momento c'era solo stato nudo legno, accendendo la fame sopita dall'eccitazione del primo giorno ad Hogwarts.  
E anche se il suo appetito non avrebbe mai rivaleggiato con i ragazzi intorno a lui che si riempirono in un attimo i piatti, decise di spiluccare un po' di tutto, per scoprire i piatti migliori.  
La cena proseguì tra discussioni sulle proprie famiglie - a parte Matsukawa, il ragazzo delle sopracciglia, che Tendou notò non intervenire durante la conversazione, forse non desiderando parlare della propria genealogia - e su bacchette e future lezioni.  
Sperava di non illudersi troppo nel pensare che forse sarebbe riuscito ad integrarsi con un gruppo, per una volta, ma per quella sera poteva anche pensare positivo. Avrebbe avuto tutto il resto dell'anno per essere negativo e preoccuparsi.  
Fu solo quando il pasto si concluse e si alzò dalla panca che, guardando il tavolo di Corvonero, si ritrovò accanto al ragazzo imbronciato, anche lui in piedi per seguire i Prefetti fino alla propria torre.  
Pensò di salutarlo e approfittare del momento per scoprire il suo nome, quando il moretto venne spinto da un compagno di Casa troppo entusiasta, facendolo ondeggiare dal suo lato.  
Istintivamente allungò una mano per tenerlo in piedi, afferrando il suo braccio.

_"SemiSemi, questa canzone è così sciocca, non riesco a seguirla! Sicuro che non ti posso far ascoltare una band magica? Sono sicuro che apprezzeresti."  
"Senti, puoi dire tante cose, ma non puoi insultare i Bastille, mago dei miei stivali."  
"E va bene, va bene, capisco che sei ancora irritato per il fatto che ti ho parato tutti i tiri oggi in partita, non c'è bisogno di prendersela per ogni minima cosa."  
"Non sono irritato, sei solo stato più bravo di me."  
"Non sono il Guess Monster per caso."  
"Quel soprannome è stupido."  
"Puoi trovarmene uno migliore, se vuoi."  
"Sarebbe un insulto."  
"Eita-kun, pensavo mi amassi!"  
"Non l'ho mai detto, idiota!"_

Tornò al presente con uno scatto repentino, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto immobile forse per qualche secondo, poteva dedurlo dal modo in cui il ragazzo - Semi Eita, gli suggerì il subconscio - ora sembrava perfettamente stabile da solo, mentre lo guardava perplesso.  
"Ehi, stai bene?"  
"Oh io... Sì, sto bene! Ti ho solo aiutato perché stavi cadendo!" esclamò improvvisamente, facendo sussultare le persone intorno a loro. "Tu stai bene?"  
"Sì, io sto bene, grazie, ora puoi lasciarmi andare."  
Si rese conto del modo in cui era ancora attaccato al suo braccio e lo lasciò andare gentilmente, scusandosi e portandosi la mano sulla nuca, tra i capelli. "Oh scusa, ho una presa molto ferrea."  
Semi sembrava confuso a quel commento, ma alla fine fece un cenno, prima di seguire i compagni Corvonero.  
Tendou non distolse lo sguardo finché non lo vide sparire su per la scalinata principale, mentre il suo gruppo di Serpeverde si dirigeva invece ai Sotterranei, dove sapeva esserci la Sala Comune e il Dormitorio.  
Non riuscì a seguire le chiacchiere intorno a sé e per una volta non si distrasse con l'ambiente intorno, tanto avrebbe avuto tempo per divorarselo.  
Ora era più interessato a ciò che aveva Visto.  
Nonostante sapesse di aver ereditato la Veggenza dalla nonna paterna, non aveva avuto visioni del genere se non una volta sola prima, proprio per far sapere della futura morte della suddetta nonna. Aveva studiato abbastanza da sapere che le profezie vere e proprie non avvenivano quanto si potesse pensare, ma che anzi, un Veggente poteva anche fare una sola profezia in tutta la propria vita. E raramente erano su sé stesso. Di solito parlavano sempre di altre persone, persone vicine, persone amate, ma non davano mai risposte sul Veggente stesso.  
Il fatto che avesse sentito la propria voce in quella particolare visione significava che lo riguardava da vicino. Anzi sapeva istintivamente che sarebbe avvenuta in un futuro non lontano, forse al quinto o al sesto anno, e che l'altra persona era proprio il ragazzo che aveva aiutato e da cui era stato subito attirato. Conosceva già anche i sentimenti che avevano permeato quella conversazione, l'amicizia, l'affetto, e forse anche dell'amore, almeno da parte propria.  
Il futuro non era inciso sulla pietra, sapeva che se non si fosse impegnato in quella direzione non sarebbe mai accaduta quella conversazione, ma non era preoccupato. Sembrava che lui e Semi Eita fossero destinati ad avvicinarsi più di quanto avesse pensato prima, quando aveva desiderato conoscere il suo nome.  
Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di lasciarlo presentare al prossimo incontro.  
Sorrise, accelerando il passo per affiancare il resto di compagni del proprio anno.  
Non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Sì, lo so che avrebbe dovuto esserci la canzone del Cappello Parlante, ma ho deciso di tagliarla.  
> 2\. I compagni di Casa che ho scelto per Tendou sono Matsukawa, Kuroo e Daishou, presi da alcuni headcanons che ho in comune con delle amiche. Si salvi chi può xD  
> 3\. Matsukawa Issei è un Nato Babbano, per questo non è a suo agio a parlare della sua famiglia, sapendo che nei Serpeverde la linea di sangue è molto importante. E' un mio headcanon per lui e ci tenevo a buttarlo in giro, anche se non ho avuto modo di approfondirlo, volendo dedicarmi a Tendou.  
> 4\. Probabilmente non è così che funziona la Veggenza in generale in Harry Potter, ma alla fine, tolta la profezia della Cooman, non abbiamo mai avuto una spiegazione chiara, quindi mi sono presa delle libertà. A seconda del tipo di visione, Tendou può sentire o vedere una scena e percepirne i sentimenti e dei brevi dettagli. Tipo in questo caso ha capito che si innamorerà di Semi, ma non ha capito se Semi ricambierà questo sentimento.


End file.
